


Revenge tastes so sweet

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, a/b/o dynamics, beta seth, evil Seth, kinda dark but not as dark as it could be, non explicit mpreg, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Seth wants payback for Roman winning the title that 'belongs' to him. Dean, Roman's pregnant omega seems a good place to start





	Revenge tastes so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a little while ago, not entirely sure what it was born of especially since I personally am not a mpreg fan but here it is. It's set around the time when Seth came back from his knee injury and Roman was champion

Dean's sitting on the bed in Roman's hotel room when he hears it, a small unmissable jingle of key in lock. Usually that wouldn't bother Dean, he'd barely spare a glance up on most occasions as he knows his alpha would seek him out on the bed. However this small sound had completely captured his attention because his alpha was still on the TV

Roman had yet to leave raw, closing out the show with a problem that came in the ugly packages of Seth's lackeys j&j security and authority member Kane. Nobody else had access to their room he was sure of it and as he moved to stand he heard the unmistakable click of the door unlocking. There was no mistaking that someone had just successfully broken in

On a normal day Dean wouldn't of minded, he wouldn't be panicking, in fact he would of welcomed the intruder with a fist followed by dirty deeds. However he's been off TV for a few months now and with good reason, he was with pup and thanks to Roman over worrying, he had learned quickly his limitations if he didn't want to risk the lives of their pups 

Standing like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure what to do as the familiar person rounded the corner and observed him. He was in a pair of Roman's black sleep pants, a way to keep his own scent at bay and one of his own new release t-shirts in extra large, nothing to flashy yet the familiar spark of lust he knew so well within the other ignited. He was looking into the newly raised hazelnut eyes of Seth rollins, the beta smirked but all Dean saw was red. Despite Roman's various warnings he for a split second forgot them and considered if he could pull off dirty deeds with his protruding stomach before coming back to his senses and remembering the risks

Instead he used the height advantage his abnormal omega genes gave him and postured himself in as threatening a position as he could manage. Face a scowl in the hopes of further scaring him off, Dean growled lowly "what are you doing here Seth." It took only two moments for any confidence Dean had in himself and this strategy to crumble when Seth laughed back at his attempt to appear threatening 

The beta laughed till Dean had all but shrunk back into a ball. Then his grin faded to take on a more menacing look, one that almost made Dean give into his weak limbs and sit on the bed 

"I'm here to claim what's mine" he states calmly as if he was listing a statistic for the weather. Dean blanched before setting a hard gaze on Seth "I'm not yours anymore" nor did he want to be reminded of the times he had once belonged to them both. His hand settled on his stomach, subconsciously calming himself and Seth's gaze followed not hiding his displeasure "no I suppose not" he spoke sharply before his eyes raised again to meet Dean's "but that doesn't really matter, now does it" the smirk had returned but Dean's own face had fallen some more "after all he" Seth's eyes drifted to the image of Roman on screen and Dean's followed without his permission

It was only a second, a flicker of image, Kane holding Roman back by his arms while j&j security beat on him but it was enough for Seth to move before him. Within reaching distance now, the bed and Seth's body blocking his way to the door

"Has what's mine so why shouldn't I take something that's his in exchange" Dean moved before Seth could grab his forearm, nails raking across eyes. He'd managed to make it across the bed and two steps before a furious Seth was throwing him back on it, pregnancy had made him slow and the beta he knew was motivated by a sick goal

For a moment they just stared, both breathing heavily. Dean had not made a move, wide eyes carefully studying the beta who's breaths were yet to even out, hands clenching 

He took a breath, eyes lowering to his large stomach before he lowered his head submissively. Dean already knew how this could go and while Seth curiously observed the new development Dean could only hope he would be kind enough to spare his pups. He trembled, barely holding back tears but keeping the position. Seth knew how long he had waited to fall with pup and if any of the beta he once loved still existed then he hoped that by playing along the other would be merciful 

When it seemed Seth had deemed that the new development wasn't just a ploy to get past him he spoke, this time with a smile clear in his voice "good boy Dean." Dean did sob, unable to stop the trickle of tears at once familiar kind words

Seth took hold of his chin and Dean allowed him to tilt his face up without resistance, avoiding eye contact on purpose and making Seth growl low in his throat. It wasn't a submissive gesture but Seth didn't just want submissive, no he wanted Dean. Unable to pull the hate from his gaze he drew his eyes up to meet Seth's 

The beta grinned down at him, leaning down for a kiss Dean neither denied or responded to before pulling back with a dark lust in his eyes. "Stand up and turn around" he commanded after a moment, his tone while flat left no room for opposition and once Seth took a step back Dean braced his hands on the plush mattress beneath him. Standing took a little effort but nothing compared to turning, he had hesitated so much he was afraid Seth might snap at him before he had managed to go against his instincts and turn on his heel 

Now facing inward to the room Dean kept his eyes on the bed before him just incase Seth pushed him forward. He couldn't bring his eyes from the crumpled bed spread, a rich blue Roman had secured just for him. He couldn't even focus enough to even his breathing while he waited 

The first touch to his hip made him flinch, so sudden he almost jumped right away from Seth's hand, though thankfully his feet were planted firmly in place and he needn't find out what Seth would do to him if he did move away. He paused as if waiting to see what Dean would do and after a moment seemed to decide it was involuntary as his other hand found his hip 

He hummed his approval "as deceptively slim as I remember" and Dean forced a small nervous nod to the pleased tone. The hands moved down taking with them both pants and the boxers below

Dean bit off the displeased whine that left his throat half way through and remained tense as Seth ignored it and continued to drag his clothes down. When they had reached his ankles Seth tapped one and Dean raised the foot automatically allowing Seth to drag off the pants before repeating the action on the other side. He had left Dean's boxers trapped around his ankles, for scent or to bind him, he did not know but with a displeased expression threw Roman's pants as far from them as possible 

Once disposed of he turned his attention back to Dean, hands going to his shoulders and pushing down. Dean whined when pressure on his shoulders meant he had to kneel but did not struggle against it, doing his best to lean forward and use the bed as a brace on the way down. As soon as he was on his knees before the bed a hand was in his hair, shoving him forward onto the soft surface "present for me" Seth whispered in his ear, licking at the shell

His eyes found the TV this time in his bid to escape the thoughts of his mind. He expected to see his dear alpha laid out and beaten on the mat but while bloody Roman now had the upper hand in the beat down. j&j had been disposed of and it was even odds with Roman taking the fight to Kane. His heart ached at the way his alpha fought and then the screen went blank 

"Don't want any distractions" Seth's tone could barely contain his jealousy and when the remote hit the bed they both heard the subtle thunk of it collide with something 

That something turned out to be Dean's phone and while they both lunged for it, all hope died when Seth got to it first. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that" his voice held a threat, warning to what would happen if Dean disobeyed again "and place the blame for all this misbehaviour on your currently unstable hormones." Dean sniffled but nodded quickly in response to Seth's words, cursing the part of himself that felt grateful for the betas lenience. Then cursing himself again because it was that part of him, the deep down omega that almost never showed itself, that would probably see him and his pups safely through this, if only he would listen

And he tried to, as he leant his chest against the bed and lifted his ass, presenting as best he could in his current state for the beta 

It just seemed that little part of him held no interest in talking right now and as the beta got down behind him, warmth far closer he couldn't blame it either, if he could he'd just disappear as well. As it was though somebody needed to be in charge of his mind and though he wished it wasn't him it was 

Two fingers pressed inside him dry in the next moment and Dean cried out with the unexpected pain of it. "Come on omega" Seth's voice jeered crudely in his ear, warm breaths puffing against the back of his neck as his fingers kept up there vigorous stabbing motion "we all know your not as broken as you pretend to be." Dean's head lowered at those words and if his hands weren't braced against the bed he would be cupping his stomach 

For so long he had been called broken and atypical but that had all changed when his scent had changed to reveal his pregnancy. He had suddenly become an omega just as petite and desired as any other, things like height and outward anomalies set aside. It had seemed as if everyone's opinions had changed and that he was indeed an omega worthy of Roman reigns and of any one on the roster he desired 

Dean took a few shaky breaths, blinked through the tears, nobody else's opinions had mattered to him, not before and certainly not now. What did matter to him we're the lives inside of him and with Seth's harsh fingering he knows he has only one choice to ensure their safety. So Dean does his best to relax, to call forth his inner omega and get as naturally slick as he can. He needs to limit the damage on his body and a sigh of relief slips past his lips when he feels his body respond to the silent plea 

Seth's fingers slow, glide more easily as they coat with slick and despite the distress coming off Dean in waves he seems pleased. "Good boy Dean" Seth praises as he stretches and preps Dean with fingers that almost seem gentle 

He can taste the salt in the air from his silent tears by the time Seth pulls his fingers out and he knows the beta must too but it's not enough to deter him as hands find his hips again. Dean remembers when the feel of his fingers rubbing circles over hip bones was once loving and it makes him drop his shoulders forward to sob into the bed sheets as Seth presses in 

He's far more gentle then Dean expected, at least at first. He hadn't been as well behaved as he had tried but still the first few thrusts were slow and gentle, each one slowly building to what he knew would be a fast but no less punishing pace. His nails dug into the edge of the bed and he was forced to push back with each thrust forward to keep his belly from bumping into the harsh wood of the bed frame 

Seth groaned hotly in his ear, his body pressed close against Dean's, arms trapping him on either side and nose buried in his soft curls. Each quick thrust was far deeper then expected as if he had a specific goal in mind but what he couldn't tell 

Through the whole ordeal and maybe to Seth's frustration, Dean had not become hard. Dean was already assured of the unspoken agreement in the air, the one that assured the safety of his pups if he behaved so what Seth was hoping to achieve he couldn't tell 

He could tell Seth was getting close though, his pace had picked up and was far more searching. His mouth was nipping at the back of Dean's bent neck though they both knew any mark he left there would fade, which was probably why he moved to his throat where a mark would last far longer then it could over Roman's mate mark

It was at the final thrust, as Seth's teeth clamped over his neck that he understood Seth's purpose and it was wrong, far more so then all his other perversions but it was already to late. Dean cried out in shock as he felt it, laying limp against the bed with only Seth's body holding his up 

Seth grinned as he pulled back, tongue lazily lapping over the new mark. He scented the air, pleased with himself as finally he pulled out with a satisfied groan

Observing the way Dean's legs shook to keep him up, watching as with a gush of clear fluid his cum ran stickily down the backs of Dean's thighs. He smirks as he fixes his clothes, leaning close to whisper "good luck" in Dean's ear before stretching over the bed and setting his stolen phone carefully out of reach 

With his message sent he turns and walks out the door, hearing it close with a deafening click behind him. Seth glances around before dropping the key, not even waiting till it hits the floor to head back to his own room

When Roman realises he doesn't have his keys he begins to panic. He had searched everywhere and with nobody else around there's nobody to ask or suspect of taking them. He does another sweep of the locker room and curses when both it and his bag turn up empty a second time. With his heart in his gut he skips his shower and quickly heads straight for his rental car, ever grateful that the trip to the hotel is a short one, once the car starts 

He turns a fifteen minute trip into only six, then spends the remaining time at the front desk paying for a new room key. It costs him an extra twenty dollars but it's better then making Dean get up to open the door 

Three minutes later and he's standing outside the door to their shared room, eyes staring down in horror at a lost key and senses filled with the smell of his omegas distress, so strong it permeates through the door. Roman bends so quickly to retrieve the key that he almost knocks his head on the wall, then he's got it in the lock and is forcing the door open 

He's ready for anything but what he sees and the sight shocks him into frozen horror, utter stillness

With Seth gone Dean's body fails him, his legs giving till he ends up half sprawled on the bed and half sitting on the cold floor. Muscles far to weak to support him and brain far to shocked to comprehend much more then what's just happened 

With Seth gone that part of his brain pipes back up again with one small helpful word, alpha 

Dean knows that Roman's his only chance and although it's probably futile he tries desperately to reach for his phone from his current position half over the bed. It's useless and his muscles groan in protest but still he tries 

The tears start up again, streaming down his face with new panic when he realises he can't move. He puts everything into his last hope, his alpha. If he can just reach the phone he can call Roman and he knows he'll be okay, that he'll take care of everything 

He's so focused on his unachievable task that he hardly hears when the door opens but he does hear the growl of an alpha and it makes him whimper. He can only imagine what he can see, the image of a broken omega sprawled half naked on the bed, already stained with cum and ready for more

His whimpers stop when through the haze of his mind he smells it 

His head cranes back to catch familiar eyes and he sobs in relief when the scent of his alpha completely surrounds him as he's scooped, oh so carefully up into strong reliable arms

The blue bed spread that Dean only now realises he's clutching goes with them and Roman wastes no time in wrapping Dean securely in the soft fabric. Their eyes meet, Roman's haunted and full of worry but Dean forces a small smile "we're okay" he manages to say now that the panic of early labour has started to subside 

Roman leans down and weakly Dean manages to nuzzle him back "your okay, it's all gonna be alright" Roman's repeating the words softly like a promise on record as he carries him and Dean believes him. He believes him even as he finally feels safe enough and gives into the darkness of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I place Dean around 7 months pregnant here, not to early he can't have pups but still early. Feel free to imagine how you please however. I lowkey decided they were having twin boys from the beginning
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still posting irregular but I'm feeling inspired currently so I'm going with it


End file.
